wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハゴロモ, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo) was the Sage of the Six Paths. Appearance Hagoromo was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a short goatee in his younger years which tapered down to his waist in his old age. Hagoromo inherited horn-like protrusions on his forehead from his mother. He had Rinnegan eyes and no eye brows just like his brother. He also had a red Rinnegan marking in the centre of his forehead, a light-coloured circle representing Yang in his right palm, and a dark-coloured crescent moon representing Yin in his left palm. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black (red in the anime) magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black (red in the anime) magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger red Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Background Before the Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, months after the event, Kaguya gave birth to her children, Minato and Hamura, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. They both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it. At some point, Kaguya discovered that two Ōtsutsuki descendants from another world were planning on coming to Earth and stealing her chakra for themselves. In order to prevent this from happening, Kaguya converted the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers and the GEATHJERK Empire, with the sole intent of combating these invaders should they ever make an appearance. All of the information regarding this threat was mentioned into a highly encrypted scroll, in her palace within her ice dimension. However, Kaguya discovered both Mr. Kisaragi's desire to return its stolen power in attempt to bring back the Galactic Empire but it was already revived by Yuki Buxaplenty and the existence of the Divine Fortress in the Pescan Era. In order to secure Eggman's rise of the Empire, Kaguya converted the people trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers and recently was proclaimed Galactic Empress to ensure Eggman's tranquility for power and converted the people from the Pescan Era trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi into White Zetsu soldiers. While initially ignoring the toad's words, the Hagoromo grew distressed when a local girl he cared for named Haori became part of the ritual. When the brothers confronted their mother about the ending the rituals, Kaguya dismissed their concern, simply saying it was necessary for "the others" arrival. Finally deciding to investigate, the two brothers were horrified to learn that the missing citizens were being sacrificed to the God Tree. This heart Hagoromo especially, awakening the Sharingan in his grief. Wanting to learn more, the brothers sought out Gamamaru to learn more. He revealed to them their mother's history of coming to the Earth and using the God Tree's fruit to gain great power and enslave much of the land through Infinite Tsukuyomi, including their father. Deciding that they needed more power to confront Kaguya should she turn hostile, Hagoromo began training under Gamamaru in Senjutsu, periodically taking turns while one stayed behind to keep their mother distracted. While Hagoromo quickly improved in this art, Kaguya soon caught on to her son's scheme. In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya combined with the Shinju itself and turned against them in the form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū. However, just before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya manifested her will into the form of an artificial being called Black Zetsu. With the agenda of reviving its creator or "mother", Black Zetsu manipulated the Sage's son, Indra Ōtsutsuki, and his descendants: the Uchiha clan, along with Asura Ōtsutsuki's descendants: the Senju clan, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeed in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived. For some reason in the Fourth Pescan War, Kyoji Masamune's friend discovered that she could do by taking the chi of others in order to resurrect Queen Kaguya Ōtsutsuki herself. Kyoji Masamune realized he had to save his friend which is a girl, and the two battled furiously, in the end, Kyoji Masamune and his friend died and their spirits roamed freely in the Grand Civil War and now found the respected hosts, Paul Gekko and Redd White. Hagoromo chose to travel the earth to find proper dwellings for the tailed beasts and repent for the damage he caused the world from his fight against Kaguya. Before leaving, Gamamaru told Hagoromo a prophecy he had about a mischievous blue-eye child who would one day connect with the tailed beasts and bring about a miracle. Afterwards, Hagoromo eventually returned to his home village to act as the centre for the teachings of ninshū. He also fell in love and married a woman with whom had three children, Rock, Indra and Asura. During the second pregnancy, their were complications as Hagoromo's wife passed not long after giving birth to her third child. Hagoromo later began instructing his sons in Ninshū. Indra, was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary, unaware that much of this came from the subtle manipulations of Black Zetsu. Asura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. Finally deciding the time had come to chose a successor to Ninshū, Hagoromo sent each on his sons on a different mission of restoration for a struggling land that was ravaged by the battle against Kaguya to test their capacities. With Rock, Asura and Indra present, Hagoromo decided to choose his successor in Ninshū. Much to everyone's surprise, Hagoromo chose Rock. This greatly angered and confused Indra, who thought he was worthy of becoming the successor, and he stormed out into the wilderness. Later on, Hagoromo explained to Asura why he chose him as his successor and asked Asura to take care of the world with Indra, and Hagoromo gave Asura his power. Subsequently, Indra in a fit of rage attacked Hagoromo, Asura and the rest of the villagers with his Susanoo and newly acquired Mangekyō Sharingan, with his explanation as to how he obtained the dōjutsu drawing Hagoromo's disgust. Rock and Asura take on Indra, forcing the elder brother to flee. As Hagoromo was nearing death and laying on his deathbed, Rock now with his wife, Spear and children explained his dreams of building the republic where his brothers will not fight and help ninshū and Indra explained his ambition to take down the republic. Hagoromo later relays this information to Asura and his family, entrusting his younger and Rock with his final wish before dying. Hagoromo would later teach humanity the concepts of chakra, becoming revered as the Sage of the Six Paths, in an attempt to make people use chakra to connect to each other, rather than using it as a weapon as Kaguya had done. Kaguya passed her will to her Kokori no Mikoto's Incarnation. Even though Hagoromo died and his body was destroyed, his chakra and consciousness remained and traversed the world throughout the centuries. Mega Man ZX Shippuden In Mega Man ZX Shippuden, during the rise against the Akame Empire, the legendary sage met within Paul Gekko's and Makoto Murakumo's mind to speak with him noting that he felt drawn to Paul Gekko when found the legendary Treasure, Extase. After the young shinobi grew angry from Hagoromo's philosophical speech, Hagoromo gets to the matter at hand. He begins to explain his family history from his mother to his two sons, to Naruto, which lead him to reveal to the latter, that he is in fact the transmigrant of his younger son Asura. Realizing that Paul Gekko had already realized this on some level, Hagoromo also went on to explain that similarly, Indra has repeatedly transmigrated his chakra into others, most recently, as Naruto correctly guessed, Indra's chakra is in possession of Vent. Hagoromo explained that Indra's previous transmigrant, Mikado, sought not only the Throne of the Akame Kingdom, but that of his mother's, having broken from the normal cycle of life. As the Sage asked Naruto to stop Mikado, Paul thanked him for his trust, to which Hagoromo insisted that he deserved no praise after his failings as a father and leader as well as having let the world continue to follow the belief of power for peace. Paul disagreed with Hagoromo being a failure, to which Gyūki, Shukaku, and Usui Sadamitsu and Kurama as they appeared inside. As the tailed beasts voiced their agreement to being the child of the prophecy, Hagoromo summoned the other tailed beasts. Admitting to his mistake of solely trusting one son and ignoring the other, Hagoromo entrusted to help reshape the world for the better. He then asked Paul what his goal was after the war ended. Simultaneously elsewhere, Hagoromo met with Vent, telling him the same story and asking him the same question. Accepting the answers of his successor, Hagoromo transferred his power to the two friends, ensuring he did not repeat the mistake of only entrusting the task to just one. Dividing his power evenly between the two young Guardians, Hagoromo gives his chakra to which ultimately leads to them awakening Paul's Perfect Mode and Vent in Model ZOX Mode. After sensing his mother had finally been sealed by Paul and Naruto, he called the spirits of the deceased Kage to aid him in performing a Summoning Technique to bring Team 7, the Four Noble Clans, the tailed beasts, and Madara back from Kaguya's Dimension. In, Dragons and the Tailed Beasts, after the battle of the Land of Haro, Hagoromo thanks Paul and Vent for saving the world. Hagoromo then thanks Makoto for effectively leading his friends and army against the Akame Empire, who humbly says they did most of the work. Vent, noticing Madara was still alive, goes to finish him, only for Hagoromo to stop him, saying that having the tailed beasts removed from him without the assistance of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path means he will soon die on his own. Family *Yahweh Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandfather *Yula Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandmother *Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno- Great Grandfather *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill's Mother- Aunt *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill- Cousins *Grandfather- Great Granduncle *Monty Uno- Granduncle *Mrs. Uno- Grandaunt *Nigel Uno- Cousin *Benedict Uno- Granduncle *Delightful Children From Down The Lane- Adoptive Cousins *Paul Uno- Granduncle *Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill- Cousins *Vanessa W. Dirt Dickson- Great Grandmother *Cynthia Dickson- Aunt *Paul Dickson- Cousin *Armada Dickson- Cousin *Anthony Uno- Grandfather *Laura Dickson- Grandmother *Shizuo Heiwajima- Cousin *Kasuka Heiwajima- Cousin *Yuki Ōtsutsuki- Cousin *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Mother *Gau Anthony Meguro- Uncle *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Aunt *Minato no Mikoto- Brother (Deceased) *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Brother (Deceased) *Hamura no Mikoto- Brother (Deceased) *Kushinada Ōtsutsuki- Sister-in-Law (Deceased) *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Son *Indra Ōtsutsuki- Son (Deceased) *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Son (Deceased) Quotes *(To Paul Gekko): "Not Teigu, Ninshū! My Ninshū was created to inspire hope. Do not confuse it with ninjutsu and Imperial Arms, which was made to create war!" *(To Ayame Muto): "Not Ninjutsu or Kasshin-ryu, Ninshū! My Ninshū was created to inspire hope. Do not confuse it with ninjutsu and any other martial arts, which was made to create war and pain!" *(To Paul Gekko's great grandchildren): "Not Supremacy, Ninshū! My Ninshū was created to inspire hope. Do not confuse it with Supremacy, which was made to create war and pain!" Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deities